


Incubus

by tanakareichan1122



Series: Incubus-Dæmonologie [1]
Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Ryota is the next king of demon world and he needs someone who will be the carrier of his child.
Relationships: Katayose Ryota/Kawamura Kazuma
Series: Incubus-Dæmonologie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe.

Kazuma is third year college student in Tokyo University and taking Music and Arts. He is living alone in an apartment near the university, so most of his friends are always there to stay for group study and practices. They have a practice room but it is only available until eight in the evening and they always use his place as practice venue if they need to stay until midnight.

It was summer break and the heat is eventually sucking his energy to move around. The air conditioner of his apartment is not enough to fight the heat from the sun. All of his friends are on a summer vacation and now, he is alone since he didn't have the chance to get a lover before the classes end.

One night, he realized that he is already sexually frustrated since it's been months since he had sex with his ex. Before he fell asleep, he mumbled to himself that he wish to have someone who will have sex with him until he can't walk nor stand anymore from the bed.

"Kazuma? Darling, wake up." That faint but husky voice woke him up at the middle of the night but when he looked around, he only saw the dimness of his bedroom.

He is practically naked under the blankets since it is summer but he suddenly noticed a shadow from the corner of his bedroom. He quickly sat up from the bed, frightened with his eyes widened but he didn't let his fear eat him alive. He is usually into horror movies but this time, fear is covering his body.

"Darling~" The shadow finally revealed itself and it turned out that it is a man in his 20s, looking clean and organized with his black suit. Kazuma quickly turned the lampshade on the side table on, thinking that the man will disappear but it did not.

"Who are you? How did you come in my apartment?" His voice was about to crack already but he need to overcome the fear building in his heart. He gripped on the blankets tightly but with a snap of the man's fingers, the blankets flew away to the side of bedroom, making him scream in fear.

"Hush down, darling. I'm here for you. You wished for me, right?" The man started to take his tie off and then, unbutton his suit.

"You can just call me Ryota, you know. I will give you the pleasure that you always want, darling." Ryota said while walking towards Kazuma who is already petrified in his spot.

Ryota snapped his finger once more and automatically, Kazuma got pinned down on the bed, both wrists and feet. He tried to struggle but a strong force is keeping him from being pinned down. His tears started to fall from his eyes as his heart is thumping so loud because of the uncontrollable fear.

He shut his eyes closed but since the strong force is preventing him to scream, only loud whimpers escaped from his lips. Once he felt Ryota's touch against his skin, he immediately felt goosebumps all over his body. He tried to struggle once again but he suddenly felt Ryota's warm mouth around his nipple.

It is tickling him and at the same time, making him feel hot. He slowly stopped from struggling as he is already feeling the pleasure from it. He started to release soft moans and then, he opened his eyes to watch Ryota from ravishing his body.

"R-ryota." He moaned softly and then, he tried to move his wrist to reach for Ryota's hair to grip on it.

Since he is too sexually frustrated, his body is already wanting to be penetrated already. He is starting to get sweaty while enjoying Ryota's tongue and mouth around his nipple.

"Yes, more please. More." He begged while moaning softly. Ryota shifted his body a bit and suddenly stopped from sucking and licking his nipple. He is gasping for some air when Ryota parted his legs widely and lifted his buttocks a bit to push his hard erection inside him.

He almost screamed when he felt how large it is but at the same time, the pleasure is rushing inside his body. Ryota didn't take much time to move his hips fast between Kazuma's thighs. Every thrust is deep and rough that it is always hitting Kazuma's spot, making the younger curl his toes in pleasure. Kazuma wrapped his arms around Ryota's nape to pull him closer, moaning softly with his eyes closed.

"Ryota, it is so good. I want more." He whined in pleasure while biting his finger lightly. He is starting to get addicted with Ryota's touches but he can feel how his hole getting stretched every time Ryota is thrusting himself deeper.

He stared at Ryota who looks so restless as if he is not even breathing while fucking him hard and rough. He got mesmerized when their eyes met and slowly getting hypnotized but then, Ryota flipped him suddenly, ramming his hole in another position.

Kazuma pulled the bedsheets and gripped it tightly with his mouth slightly opened and moaning Ryota's name loudly. The pleasure is too much that his warm semen spurted on the bedsheets already. He tried to gasp for some air but Ryota snapped his finger again and his body started to get hotter. As his body gets hotter, he is wanting more of Ryota's thick and long meat.

Suddenly, Ryota started to move faster. With this, Kazuma thought that he will break in half but he felt relieved when Ryota finally released his warm semen inside him. He trembled in pleasure while enjoying the warmth of Ryota's semen. He felt so full when Ryota pulled himself out. His body automatically fell down on the bed, worn out but satisfied.

"Satisfied?" Ryota asked and he nodded. Throughout the whole session, Ryota didn't speak. Only his moans and whines can be only heard.

"Do you know that once you had sex with me, you will be forever mine no matter what happen?" Ryota said while wearing his suit on.

"I'm not yours. I'm no one's property." He muttered with his eyes closed. His body is too tired to move.

"I'll visit you again. I will be back when you already miss me." Ryota grinned widely and in just a few seconds, he disappeared from thin air. Kazuma's mind started to get hazy that he slowly lost his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It is almost three months when Kazuma finally got a new lover. The guy is from the other department and they usual spending time at the guy's apartment and of course, the day will not be complete without sex.

Whenever they are having sex, he can't help but to compare Ryota and his lover. He admitted to himself that one-night stand with Ryota is the best for him but also, he is not real. He should not stick with someone who is not even a human.

"You have practice tonight?" The guy asked and he nodded while organizing his things inside his bag.

"It will be until midnight. We will have performance next week and we need to practice already. It is one of our projects." Kazuma explained before giving the guy a kiss on his lips.

"I will go now. Take care, okay? I love you." He bid his goodbye to the guy with a smile before leaving to go to the practice room.

A few hours had passed and it is already nine in the evening when they decided to have a short break. Kazuma asked his classmate to buy him apple juice and chicken sandwich for him since he is suddenly feeling sleepy and he wanted to take a short nap.

It is unusual for him to suddenly feel sleepy while practicing but this is an advantage for him to regain his energy for the continuation of their practice. When he was about to close his eyes already, the light suddenly started to flicker until it went off on its own.

"Anyone in here?" His shaky voice is noticeable but his sleepiness is intolerable already.

"Darling." When he heard that voice, his eyes grew wide. It's him. It's Ryota.

"Ryota? What are you doing here?" He tried to get up from the floor but his body is already controlled by Ryota.

Ryota walked towards Kazuma and then, he snapped his fingers, bringing them back to Kazuma's apartment. He snapped his fingers again and Kazuma felt his clothes being taken off from his body.

"Did you miss me? You know I'm far better than your boyfriend." Ryota grinned widely while taking his suit off. Kazuma quickly shook his head and tried to crawl off the bed but Ryota snapped his fingers again and automatically, he is pinned down on the bed.

Kazuma started to scream while moving his head from side to side but no one can hear him aside from Ryota. He noticed the red light outside his apartment and it looks like the time stopped when Ryota came.

"I will give you a few good sessions tonight. I'm sure you will beg for more this time." Ryota let out that demonic but subtle laugh.

"No! You're not a human! You're a demon!" Kazuma shouted but his heart is beating so fast. He is getting nervous with what Ryota will do to him.

"Your soul is already mine, remember? You are forever mine." Ryota started to kiss his lips deeply and Kazuma admitted once again that his kisses are the best. He wrapped his arms around his nape and kissed him back deeply.

Ryota parted his leg widely already and without any signal, he pushed himself deep inside Kazuma. This made Kazuma break the kiss and screamed loudly since his hole is not yet ready for his erection. He whimpered in pain when Ryota started to move his hips fast between his thighs. His nails dug Ryota's back and left some scratches on his skin.

"Ryota, it hurts." He whined with teary eyes. As a human, his body still have its limitations and since Ryota is a demon, he can easily break Kazuma's body into half.

Ryota snapped his fingers again and with that, the pain went away. Now, pleasure is already rushing in Kazuma's body. He started to let out some soft moans and he gripped on the bedsheets tightly whenever Ryota is hitting his spot.

Kazuma feels like Ryota is teasing him since he keeps on avoiding his spot. He whined once more and tried to switch his position but Ryota pinned him down again in the bed. Ryota grinned widely and moved his hips faster, hitting Kazuma's spot hard. His soft moans became loud and now, his body is trembling because of pleasure. He lifted his chin a bit to arch his back, feeling near since Ryota keeps on hitting his spot hard.

"Ryota, fuck. Don't stop. Fuck me harder. Harder!" He started to scream in pleasure when he felt Ryota's hand stroking his length fast. His human body is full of pleasure but it feels like his energy is draining fast.

It is only their first round for that night but he is already exhausted. He wrapped his legs around Ryota's waist and stared at him while being fucked. All he can do now is to moan Ryota's name and scream whenever his spot is being hit too hard. He also felt that Ryota's meat got thicker. It added more pleasure since his hole got stretched wider than before.

"Ryota, you're too good. Fuck me more, please." He started to beg since he is already hypnotized when he stared at Ryota's eyes.

Ryota didn't say anything and he suddenly stopped and lied down in the bed. Kazuma quickly got it but he want to suck him first before riding him. He positioned himself between Ryota's thighs and he started to give him a blow. It will be his first time to Ryota, so he want to feel his thick meat inside his mouth.

He spat some saliva first on his palm and then, he stroked Ryota's length slowly while licking the tip. He stared at him and it is the first time that Ryota let out a groan. He didn't say anything but he stared at Kazuma's eyes. With that, Kazuma started to suck his tip gently. He slowly closed his eyes and then, moved his head up and down while sucking it gently. His mouth can't suck the whole length, so he stroked the lower part of it while gently massaging the balls. Ryota gripped on his hair tightly and pushed his head down, the tip already reaching Kazuma's throat.

Kazuma almost choked but he continued on giving him a blow. Ryota let our some low groans until he filled Kazuma's mouth with his warm semen. He slowly pulled his length out from his mouth and swallowed the warm semen. He is not yet finished, so he pushed the length inside his mouth again and sucked it hard for the remaining semen.

"You're good at giving a blow. I will give you a reward later." Ryota finally spoke. He smiled like a child when he heard that compliment from Ryota. He feels like a good boy being praised by his Daddy.

"Ryota~" He started to baby talk and he clung on Ryota's neck. He sat on his lap and started to kiss him deeply. Ryota didn't say anything anymore and just kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Kazuma's waist.

Kazuma suddenly thought of something, so he broke the kiss. It is his first time to think about this and this his chance to ask him. Since he is already sitting on his lap, Kazuma slowly pushed Ryota's thick meat inside him and let out a soft but seductive moan.

"Ryota, can you fuck me in your territory instead?" Ryota raised his brow when Kazuma asked for it but since he wants to spoiled his one and only baby, he snapped his fingers and the whole environment changed.

They are now inside a red room full of toys and other things used for sex. Kazuma's eyes wandered as his heart started to beat so fast. His eyes quickly adjusted from the environment's color. He can feel how good Ryota's meat throb inside his ass.

"This is just a small part of my territory. In this room, I will do whatever I want to do with you. You can't complain but you can beg for more. Now, let's do my first want." Ryota stood up from the bed and lied Kazuma in the there.

He chained Kazuma's wrists and feet to the bed posts. Kazuma just watched his walk around and chained him down in the bed as his heart keeps on beating so fast because of nervousness and excitement. He feels excited since his boyfriend is only doing a vanilla sex with him. The guy is not even into toys and they are always using condom, giving unpleasant feeling to him.

With Ryota, he can explore everything with him and he is the one getting exhausted instead of Ryota. Since Ryota is a demon, his power is unlimited and can do whatever he wants to Kazuma. His boyfriend might not be able to give him the satisfaction in sex but when it comes to love, he can provide it. Whenever he is with Ryota, he can only feel lust and desire but when he is with his boyfriend, he can feel the love. Both have two different worlds and both are different in any aspect. Ryota is a demon and his boyfriend is a human.

Kazuma realized everything after his first sex with Ryota. He can't back out anymore since he had a deal with the demon. His soul already belongs to Ryota but his human body still belongs to him and to his boyfriend. Ryota can only do things to him whenever he is asleep. Everything that happened, is happening and will happen between him and Ryota are just dreams. He knows that he is in a deep slumber but who knows what can Ryota do.

"Let's use my fingers for now. Everytime you will moan my name, I will do it faster. You can't cum until I say so." Ryota said and he sat down between Kazuma's legs. He took a pillow and placed it under Kazuma's back waist.

He parted his legs widely and since he already know where Kazuma's spot is, he pushed two fingers to his hole and started to rub his spot in a slow pace. With this, Kazuma started to moan softly, arching his back while gripping on the chain gently. He can feel how long Ryota's fingers are inside him.

"Ryota." He moaned softly and as expected, his fingers started to rub his spot fast. Ryota also stretched his walls using his fingers but he keeps on rubbing his spot fast, resulting to hear loud moans from Kazuma.

Kazuma moaned Ryota's name once more and he felt his spot being rubbed faster. He moaned louder and louder as the orgasm inside his abdomen is quickly building up. He will cum soon but he can't since Ryota is still not saying anything.

"I will cum soon, Ryota." He said between his moans, shutting his eyes closed as the climax is getting nearer and nearer. He started to move his legs, struggling from Ryota's touches.

"Ryota!" He screamed as he can't stop his orgasm anymore. His warm semen spurted on his stomach and because of this, Ryota suddenly stopped from rubbing his spot. He furrowed his brows and stared at Kazuma.

"You're not following my orders, Kazuma." Ryota seems angry with it but Kazuma is still gasping for some air while trying to relax his body from the orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Ryota. I didn't mean to. Your fingers are just too good." He tried to reach Ryota's face to pamper him but he can't since his wrists are chained up.

At the end, Ryota punished Kazuma by finishing a few rounds of hard and rough sex. It made Kazuma completely exhausted. Not only with that, he is also feeling so full of Ryota's semen. He feels so good and warm but he can't move his body due to exhaustion. He thought that he will break in half but Ryota still have mercy on him. He felt a soft kiss on his lips and it made him smile before he finally lost his consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuma is already at the brink of his death when his classmates found him inside their practice room and having a high fever. They immediately brought him to the hospital and called his parents. His parents asked him what happened but all of them are clueless. Only Kazuma is the one who will be able to answer the question.

It took almost a week before the doctors finally be able to lower his temperature down. It is a very unusual case for them since he only has a high fever but his body is perfectly healthy. Kazuma is unconscious for a week already. His mother is the one who is there all the time and taking care of him. His classmates and friends visited him already but his boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

One night, Kazuma's mother is inside the bathroom when he finally opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he is in the hospital. Seeing no one is around, he tried to get up from the hospital bed but he is too weak to move. He can't help but to sigh deeply. He slowly closed his eyes again but when he opened it once more, the environment changed. It is all red.

"Ryota?" The first thing he did is to find Ryota, in case he is there. He can feel that his body is regaining its strength, so he tried once more to get up from the hospital bed and he succeeded. He took every tubes off attached to his hand and nose.

"Ryota? Are you here?" He called once more as he walked out of his room. He looked around and saw no one. It seems he is all alone in this hospital.

He started to walk at the hallway and the lights started to flicker. At the end of the hallway, he saw a black silhouette. He quickly walked towards it, thinking that it is Ryota but when he reached the end, he found nothing. He looked around once again and saw the black silhouette at the exit door. His heart started to beat fast, feeling happy that it might be Ryota.

"Ryota? Ryota?" He kept on calling him and the black silhouette suddenly disappeared. When he reached the exit door, he found nothing again.

"Kazuma? What are you doing there?" His eyes grew wide when he heard that voice. It's Ryota!

He turned around and saw Ryota in a dark blue suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers in his arm. He smiled widely and ran towards him. Why is he so happy to see Ryota than anyone else? He hugged him tightly and closed his eyes as he rested his head on his chest.

"I thought you will never visit me here in the hospital." He pouted when he looked up at him. He just received a kiss on his forehead as an answer. He pouted more and received a kiss on his lips. This made him smile so wide.

"Is the flowers for me?" He looked at the bouquet of flowers and Ryota gave it to him before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go back to your hospital room. I need to leave in a few minutes." Ryota said and they started to walk back to Kazuma's room. He pouted once more while staring at the flowers he got from Ryota.

'He will leave already? Unfair.' He thought as they arrived in his room. Ryota made him lie down on the hospital bed and tucked him.

"I need to go somewhere. I will see you next time." Ryota said and he got back the bouquet of flowers to put it on the side table. He puffed his cheeks and turned his back on Ryota.

"Are you sulking?" Ryota's brows furrowed when he saw this. Kazuma didn't answer and rolled his eyes.

"I will go now." He fixed his suit and walked towards the door.

"Can you just be a human? I want to see you everytime I want to." Kazuma suddenly said but Ryota opened the door and just left him. When Ryota left, he immediately lost his consciousness.

* * *

The next day, Kazuma completely woke up. His parents are there when he woke up. They quickly called the doctors to check him up. The doctors said that he is completely fine already but they still need to do some observations and a few tests before they can let Kazuma go home.

He looked around and saw the bouquet of flowers at the side table. He smiled and reached for it to smell the sweet scent from it. It is the first time he received something from Ryota. His mind is full of Ryota that he almost forgot his own boyfriend. He asked his parents if his boyfriend went there already but they said that he didn't.

For the whole time he is admitted in the hospital, his boyfriend didn't bother to visit him even for once. This eventually broke his heart. He tried to contact his boyfriend but he is out of reach. When his friends and classmates came to visit him, he asked them if they saw his boyfriend but no one knows where is he.

A few more days had passed and he finally got out of the hospital. He can't help but to feel sad and angry that his boyfriend didn't even show himself up while he is sick. His parents drove him to his apartment and left him with a month supply of food inside the fridge. They also gave him extra money in case he need to buy something.

It is weekend, so he went to his boyfriend's apartment to see if he is there. His boyfriend has the habit of not locking the door of his apartment, so he immediately got inside it. He is about to call his name when he suddenly heard a noise inside the bedroom. He quietly walked towards the opened door and took a peek.

His eyes widened when he saw a girl riding his boyfriend. They looked so drowned in lust and his tears started to fall from his eyes. He slammed the door open and this made the two shriek in surprise.

"Kazuma, wait. Let me explain." The guy quickly wore his boxers and held Kazuma's hands but he shoved him away and attacked the girl with hard slaps on her face.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to me!" He kept on slapping the girl's face hard and when the guy tried to stop him, he just kicked his balls and this made the guy scream in pain.

The girl's face is already red and swollen when Kazuma stopped. He slumped down on the floor and started crying hardly. He never thought that his boyfriend will cheat on him while he is struggling for his life in the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryota." Kazuma sobbed while hugging his pillow tightly. It's been days since he caught his ex-boyfriend cheating on him. Except for his classmates and friends, only Ryota can make him ease the pain he has right now.

He may had ex-boyfriends before but it is true that he loved that cheater. It is a good thing that the guy is from the other department. He will not be able to see him everyday with that bitch. His friends learned about this but he stopped them from attacking the two since he don't want issues anymore.

After that incident, he started to focus on studying but every night, he is thinking of Ryota. Little did he know that Ryota's "next time" will be almost a year.

It is already summer vacation. Instead of getting a new lover because of his trauma with his ex-boyfriend, he decided to go back to his hometown, which is Osaka. The fastest way to go there is to ride the bullet train. He is already inside the train and staring outside the window when someone suddenly sat on the vacant seat besides him. He ignored the person besides him since he thought it is just a random stranger.

'I wish Ryota is here with me.' That's what he thought until the train departed already.

He put his headphones on and started to listening to music. He got a book about animals, so throughout the whole trip, he just read the book.

It only took him a few hours to arrive at Osaka. When he was about to go out of the bullet train, he noticed that the stranger who took the seat besides him is already gone. He shrugged his shoulders and ignored it already.

His parents are already waiting outside the train station when someone placed an arm around his shoulders. He was about to protest already but when he realized who is it, he suddenly stopped from walking and just attacked him with a tight hug.

"Ryota!" He cried loudly like a child, gaining some attention from the people around them.

"You missed me that much?" Ryota asked and hugged him back tightly. He just nodded his head while crying in Ryota's arms.

With all of the people around him, only Ryota can make him feel so secured and loved and also with the fact that he is not a human but a demon, he can't help but to fall in love with him. It is also his first time to experience Ryota's hug.

He looked up at Ryota and he didn't expect that he is comfortably warm just like a real human. It is broad daylight but Ryota is here. Wait. It is daylight! His eyes grew wide when he realized this. He cupped his cheeks and inspected every part of Ryota.

"What are you doing?" He didn't bother to answer Ryota's question and just continued on inspecting him.

"You're not wearing a suit but only a white shirt and black pants. You have your luggage. What does this mean?!" Ryota just shook his head and started to walk towards Kazuma's parents. He smiled at them and bowed his head deeply as a sign of respect.

"Hello, Auntie. Hello, Uncle. I'm your son's boyfriend. My name is Ryota." He simply introduced himself to them. Kazuma quickly approached them and clung on Ryota's arm.

"Ryota is my senpai in university, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan." Kazuma smiled at them and because of this, Ryota raised a brow. He can't help but to feel amused at this younger's white lies to his parents.

* * *

Time flies fast for Kazuma. His summer vacation is almost finished but he never felt so happy until now. Ryota is his official boyfriend already and he got a ring from him. He can't help but to smile so wide whenever he is staring at the ring on his finger. They did everything that a normal couple will usually do, like amusement park dates and such.

His wish came true. Ryota is now a human but he can't just ignore the fact that Ryota is not an ordinary human. The demonic power is still there and he just turned into a human. He is still a demon after all. Somehow, everything for him feels so surreal. He is thinking that everything is a dream and it will vanish sooner or later.

He is right about it. When they came back to Tokyo, Ryota walked him home first before that thing happened. His tears started to fall when he saw Ryota slowly vanishing.

"No, this can't be. No, don't go. Ryota, I'm forever yours, desho? No, don't leave me alone. Ryota. Ryota, please stay with me." He cried so hard while tracing every part of Ryota's face with his fingers.

"You will forget me soon." Ryota smiled at him and he just shook his head. He tried to hug Ryota tightly but he completely vanished already.

"Ryota.." He mumbled before he fell down on the ground and lost his consciousness.

* * *

The moment Kazuma opened his eyes, emptiness clouded his heart. He stared at the white ceiling of the hospital room with those lifeless eyes. Memories of summer flooded his mind and with those, he felt that something is missing or maybe, someone.

All of his friends are there to visit him. His parents are getting more worried of their son since it is his second time already in the hospital. In the end, his parents decided to bring him back to Osaka. He will continue his studies there and will live back to his parents' house.

Kazuma is packing his things up when he noticed the ring on his finger. He stared at it but he can't remember anything. He lost his memories of Ryota.

* * *

"What are you trying to tell me? He can't bear my child. He is a human." Ryota gritted his teeth while glaring at the king demon in front of him.

In his world, it is only a few hours since he left Kazuma. Hours in underworld is equivalent to months in human world.

"Do you know how Hades got Zeus and Demeter's daughter, Persephone?" The king demon asked and Ryota slammed the table with his hands.

"You don't dare--" Ryota was cut off when the king demon spoke again.

"Unless you want another human who will be willing to be the carrier of your child. You are no longer a teenager, Ryota. You need to have a child as soon as possible." The king demon stood up from his seat and left Ryota with no choice.

Ryota fixed his all black suit after the king demon left. It's time to go back to human world but this time, it will be different. He needs Kazuma's soul already.

* * *

Another year had passed for Kazuma. It is already his third year in university and one more year, he will graduate already. A lot of things changed after that incident. His cheerful personality became a quiet one but his friends from Tokyo kept in touch with him. He also gained a few more friends in his new university.

It is broad daylight and he is already walking to university. Unlike Tokyo's busy streets, Osaka's streets are not that crowded. He is carrying his notes in his arms when he crossed the streets. Loud screeches suddenly filled the mellow environment and papers scattered on the road. Kazuma's body fell down on the ground full of his own blood. He tried to stand up but he fell down once again. A car hit him and the driver is drunk. Kazuma's eyes wandered and he saw Ryota standing in front of him. 

"R-ryota.." It's been a while since that name escaped from his lips. Tears fell down from his eyes while staring at Ryota.

"You will not suffer anymore, my love." Ryota squatted down and gently caressed his head.

"Ryota.. I love you so much." He formed a weak smile and after that, he slowly closed his eyes, falling in deep abyss of death.


End file.
